


First time I fucked a Demon

by Slapmeandcallmehenry



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slapmeandcallmehenry/pseuds/Slapmeandcallmehenry
Summary: Tia is hella sexually frustrated so Asmo helps her out.
Kudos: 9





	First time I fucked a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this plz be nice 👉👈

First time I fucked a demon

It was late very late the rain bashed agaisnst my window and the wind roared about the house of lamentation it was as if they were trying to get in. Yet I was hot whether it be my heating or illness who could tell but I lay there bare almost just the thin lace of panties covering me. Awake unable to sleep it began to piss me off no matter what I wasn't comfortable. But this storm could not compare to the one in my lions (gross? Sorry) I'd been in the devildom for a few weeks and well I hadn't been so much as touched. Oh wait. No. Mammon fell asleep on me one night unprotected as well ooh steamy. I rolled my eyes slipped on a silk robe to make myself decent and headed to the kitchen. I made a green tea fuck it what else is there to do. The door opens I expect beel has gotten hungry. Wrong. Asmo appears. "midnight snacking? That's not healthy". He has a devious smile the avatar of lust I reckon he can smell the sexual frustration off me. "it's only green tea. Anyway won't this be bad for your skin?". He smirks at me. "I couldn't possibly sleep with this racket outside. Say, why don't you come not sleep in my room." He may not be able to charm me but a girls got needs and well he's hot. Second favourite brother after all I couldn't refuse. I simply smile and follow him down the hall to his bedroom. Once there I sit in his swinging chair against the plush pillows." why don't you come sit on the bed with me?" I finish my tea and join him I can't help but bite my lip the fact this is probably a bad Idea only makes me want it more. "I wouldn't want to ruin these lovely sheets." He cups my cheek then with the other hand runs his fingers through my hair. "I don't care as long as you're close". He then pulls me in for a kiss I hug my hands on his back feeling his smooth exposed skin he then bites my lip as of he knew exactly what that does to me I come closer so I'm now straddling him and begin to grind much to his pleasure. He pulls away then opens a drawer and gestures me over. Christ. I feel like I've walked into the back of Ann summers I shouldn't be shocked because it's him but I'm overwhelmed. "you can play with anything you want." I eventually settle on cuffs, a flogger, a wand vibrator and a strapon. "you're a dark horse, but I had a feeling you may be." we go back to the bed and he removes my robe and looks at me hungrily. "you're wearing even less than I thought this is definitely a good night." He kissed me some more then brought his kiss down to my breasts grabbing and sucking on my pierced nipples pushing the jewelery I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair as he did he knew exactly what to do I hadn't even shown him what I like. He gets more hungry with his actions as I touch his hair neck and back sensually. As if out of nowhere is wings and horns sprout I jump back in fright then grab the post of his bed to prevent ending up on the floor. "I probably should've warned you us demons tend to do that when we're particularly lusty. " he let out a giggle. I then pushed him onto his back and attactched the cuffs to the post of his bed and began kissing and touching all over his chest. I sit up. "more give me more of your touch". He calls out. I move my hands down to his hips pull off his tight boxers to reval his massive throbbing erection. I run my tongue up his length causing him to squirm and moan. "ladies first." I then bring myself up to sit on his face and remove the last of what I'm wearing. He ran his tongue across my sex gentle and slow tasting me then he goes straight in to my clit flicking it with his tongue perfectly and sucking it every so often I moan and throw my head back. "mmm good boy." He responds to the name calling. He only goes in harder and faster I then move so he can eat my ass he seems to love every second. I then free him to push him face down ass up and hands cuffed behind I take out the flogger and gently graze his ass I want him to feel the anticipation he begins to squirm. I then take it and strike him multiple times he groans in pain and pleasure I then spank him unable to do any proper damage to a strong demon with just my hands. I pull on the strap on and lube it up. He somehow spreads his ass and begs. "please just put it in." I squirt some lube on his tight hole. "patience." I grab his hips and thrust it in as he moans in gratification. No human man had ever let me try this I love the way he not only accepted but even begged for it. I grab him tighter it feels as though he is all mine well at least for this night. I see him gripping the sheets calling out to me "Tiaaa... Unff... Fuck." He's close but I'm not finished. I then pulled it out took it off then turned him over to ride him. "Your orgasm belongs to me and I want it inside me, got that?". He just nodded. I straddled him and began. My whole body tingled I needed this so bad I had to adjust to his size starting to move my hips up and down slowly. He moaned and let his eyes roll back as I surrounded him with my warmth. I pick up my pace feeling his length against my gspot I moan as he thrusts back with me. Fuck. I pull his body up so he's now sitting we're face to face. I lean in to kiss him as we kiss we only fuck more passionate bringing me close I grip a handful of his hair hasitly. "cum with me." he says breathily and pushes me over the edge. I pulls his hair in sheer bliss as the orgasm pulses through me. I get up exasperated clean his seed off my inner thigh and head to the door. "Wait!" I whip my head around abruptly as his call. Realising he's still cuffed. I free him then he looks into my eyes. "Sleep here tonight?" I smile back and place a kiss on his forehead. "I'd love to." A cute rosy blush paints his cheeks and I crawl into bed with him head rested on his chest arms around my waist one stroking my back. Call me crazy but I don't think he does this much.


End file.
